1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition containing gypsum uniformly dispersed therein and capable of providing a clear color tone, and a production method thereof. The present invention also relates to a cosmetic composition containing the above-mentioned coloring composition formulated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various coloring pigments including inorganic pigments such as iron red oxide, iron black oxide, and ultramarine blue and organic pigments such as red #201 (i.e., C.I. 15850 or Lithol Rubine B) and red #202 (i.e., C.I. 15850:1 or Lithol Rubine BCA) are formulated in various kinds of compositions including cosmetic compositions, coating compositions, and synthetic resin compositions, depending upon the use and purposes thereof. These coloring agents are either directly formulated, or formulated after mixing or blending, with extender pigments (or loading pigments) such as talc and mica, to ensure that the pigments are uniformly dispersed in the compositions.
However, when the extender pigments are used, the clarity of the coloring pigments in the formulated compositions is sometimes adversely affected and a complete dispersion of the coloring pigments is sometimes not effected in the composition, and thus not-well-dispersed pigments can be observed in the resultant compositions. Furthermore the color tone of the composition containing coloring pigments therein and the color tone upon application are sometimes different.